Systems for providing position information are known in the art. For example, radio-bases systems such as LORAN, GPS, GLONASS, and the like have been used to provide position information for persons, vehicles, equipment, and the like. These systems do, however, have limitations associated with factors such as location accuracy, transmitted and received signal levels, radio channel interference and/or channel problems such as multipath, device power consumption, and the like. Accordingly, there is a need for improved positioning systems to address these and/or other problems with existing positioning systems and devices.